The Morning After
by caromac
Summary: The morning after *that* scene and Chris is on the look-out for Jal. Spoilers and speculation for S2, Ep5. Chris / Jal.


**Title: **The Morning After  
**Author: **puccafan  
**Characters / Pairing: **Chris / Jal, other characters featured.  
**Spoilers: **Some for the S2, Ep5 trailers but merely speculation beyond that.  
**Summary: **The morning after that scene and Chris is on the look-out for Jal.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never mine.  
**A/N: **A sequel of sorts to "Puck and Phit" but it can be read on it's own.

* * *

It was a Thursday morning and Period 4 which was Tutor Period time, so naturally everyone was hanging out on the Green. Everyone except those with bigger emotional problems to deal with. Which at that moment in time, due to Sid and Michelle and the aftermath of recent events, accounted for at least half the group.

As Chris crossed the road he scouted out the familiar backs of his friend's heads, huddled together in their normal spot; right in the middle of the Green. Making his way around the usual stoners, townies and skaters Chris strode across the grass, feeling much buoyed up from last night due to his extended access to an espresso machine over the course of the morning, one of the many perks of working at Starbucks.

"Morning ladies. " announced Chris cheerfully, strolling up to the group lounging around on the grass.

Anwar looked up and blinked at Chris in surprise.

" Chris - what the fuck are you doing here?"

Chris plonked himself down on the ground and next to his friend and scoffed.

" Yeah, nice to see you too. It's my lunch break you pisser. "

Chris grinned at everyone in the circle but was mostly met with blank stares. Tony sat silently opposite him, still about as responsive a goldfish. Sid too, sat a good metre away from Tony, had his beanie pulled over his eyes and was staring at the loosely held cigarette, smoking in hands. Cassie and Michelle were absent for obvious reasons. Kenneth was rolling a joint and bopping along to his headphones. Maxxie, sat to his left gave Chris a slight nod and a slightly weird look. Only Anwar on his right slapped Chris heartily on the back and genially offered him a drag, which Chris took, whilst also worriedly noting the absence of one particular person.

" Where's Jal?"

At the mention of her name Anwar cried out in excitement, leaning in to Sid and Tony.

" Oh man you should have seen her last night! Fucking crazy bitch!"

Kenneth nodded with a fond smile.

" It was smoking, I must say. "

Sid and Tony stared at Anwar and almost simultaneously blinked.

This didn't seem to deter Anwar.

" Smoking?! She was on fire! I'm telling you, after that I would've given her - "

Chris cleared his throat loudly, interrupting Anwar mid-fantasy.

" Yeah but, do you know where she is?"

Anwar shrugged indifferently.

" I dunno. "

Then as a thought struck him he leaned across to Chris and Maxxie and grinned with a wide leer.

" Hey, maybe's she off shagging that singer!"

Anwar burst out laughing, and Maxxie winced as he watched Chris clip Anwar round the ear.

" Oi! What's that for?"

" Get your mind out of the gutter. You know what, fuck it - I'll go find her myself. See you dickheads later. "

As Chris sprung to his feet and left Maxxie glared venomously at Anwar.

" What?"

Maxxie shook his head and leapt to his feet to go chase after Chris.

" Hey, Chris! Wait up."

Maxxie jogged gently to catch up with Chris, who turned around and flashed him a typically manic grin.

" Alright Maxxie? How's things with your stalker?"

Maxxie, slowing down to match Chris's pace, rolled his eyes.

" Yeah great, she makes me feel all warm and cuddly inside. " he replied dryly.

Chris kept up his fast pace, but at the same time turned to waggle his finger at Maxxie knowledgeably.

" Hey don't knock it mate, I wouldn't mind that kind of adoration. You should start yourself up a fan club - get people to sort through your mail and shit like that. "

" Yeah, speaking of which - what about you and Jal?"

" Well I could ask but I don't think she'd be interested mate - " Chris replied dubiously.

" No you tosser, I mean what's going on with the two of you?"

Chris unconsciously slowed down a bit and shot Maxxie a strange look.

" What do you mean?"

" At the gig last night - I noticed some weird vibes between you. "

" Nah that's just the dodgy weed you've been smoking. " scoffed Chris dismissively, flashing his friend a grin. Unfortunately for Chris, Maxxie wasn't playing along.

" Chris. "

" Mmmm?" Chris replied, feigning nonchalance.

" Angie left and college kicked you out - life's shit, I get it mate. But just because Jal's there for you doesn't mean you can sleep with her to make you feel better. "

Chris started, and stopped in his tracks.

" What?"

Ignoring Chris, Maxxie continued in earnest seriousness.

" She cares about you - but not like that Chris. Jal deserves more than that."

" I know. " Chris replied defensively.

"If you say so."

Chris spread his hands out and stared at Maxxie incredulously. Maxxie simply raised an eyebrow. Chris scoffed and replied with clear indignation.

" For fuck's sake Maxxie I'm not trying to sleep with Jal. I mean, yeah, sure it'd be nice …. "

" Chris?"

" What? Oh yeah - look Maxxie, Jal's my friend and I care about her just as much as you do. So I'm not gonna do anything to fuck her up okay?"

Deciding the issue resolved Chris turned around and resumed his quick pace across the Green - only slightly quicker in light of the fact that Maxxie continued to follow him.

" Then why are you looking for her?"

" I need to see if she's alright. "

" Why wouldn't she be alright?"

" Well … "

Adding a little run to his walk Maxxie caught up and circled Chris, popping up in front of him and blocking his path.

" Spit it out."

Chris squirmed.

"I might have kissed her last night. "

" What?"

" Jesus, don't look at me like that. I didn't grope her or anything." Chris exclaimed in protest to Maxxie's condemning stare.

" Were you sober?"

" Yeah."

" Honestly?"

" I was sober enough that I knew I wanted to do it alright?"

" Oh."

Maxxie was momentarily struck into silence. But as Chris resumed walking he knew what question was coming next.

" So do you like Jal now then?"

…

" No!"

" He kissed you Jal. And he wasn't even pissed. He _must _like you. "

" He was a little bit pissed. "

" But he's always a little bit pissed, this is Chris we're talking about. "

" God I know."

Jal groaned and put her hand in her hands.

Michelle, sat on the chair next to her friend smiled in amusement and with a touch of sympathy.

" So how did he do it?"

" Do what?" Jal asked wearily, raising her head and resting it on her hand propped up on the table.

Michelle glanced around covertly to see if anyone was listening - a mostly pointless exercise as they were currently sat in an empty classroom. But leaning back into Jal, Michelle still asked in whispered tones.

" You know, kiss you."

" Uh - he put his lips on mine. How the fuck did Tony do it?"

Michelle rolled her eyes and tutted at Jal's naivety.

" No I mean, what was it like? Did he jump you, or lean in, or slobber all over you, or do a hand under the shirt number - "

" Jesus 'chelle, none of that. He just, well we were talking and when I turned around he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back and - " Jal trailed off, faltering in her speech.

" And?" Michelle volunteered.

" He kissed me alright?" Jal replied defensively.

" Was it good?"

" I don't fucking know, I was so surprised I didn't really have to time to mark him out of 10." Jal replied, scowling and dropping her head back on the table.

" Aw, he really likes you." cooed Michelle.

" _Stop it 'chelle. " _came the angry, muffled reply.

" He must have really wanted you to stay."

" He could have just asked instead of planting one on me. " Jal countered, sitting up and resting her chin in her hand.

" You know, Chris is kind of cute. "

"Yeah if you like them mental."

" And you two do fit really well together."

" What?"

Jal straightened up and stared at Michelle incredulously. But Michelle ignored her, now too wrapped up in her own musings.

" It's kind of obvious now that I think about it."

" What is?"

" I guess it's hard for you to see. "

" _What is_?"

Michelle smiled at Jal in an infuriatingly superior and knowing way.

" I think you already know. "

" 'chelle would you kindly stop talking in fucking riddles?"

At that moment Jal's phone rung loudly, interrupting the conversation, and started vibrating in circular movements across the surface of the table.

Moving quickly Michelle snatched it up - despite Jal's protests - and flipped it open, smirking as she saw who the text was from.

" Oh look, Chris is texting you. I wonder what he wants?"

" 'chelle would you give me back my fucking phone? We're not in Year 7 for Christ's sakes. "

" Only doing what you don't have the guts to … ah, here we go. _Jal, sorry about last night you seemed freaked out, don__'__t blame you. I__'__m just a bit of a pastard - _wait, what the fuck's a "pastard"?"

Jal sighed heavily.

" It's his new thing - he's trying not to swear. Now will you give me back my phone?"

Jal grabbed again for her phone but Michelle only held it higher and hopped up from the chair to the table.

" _I need to talk to you though, you__'__re not in fucking tutor are you? Where are you? Call me. Chris. __"_

Michelle snapped Jal's phone shut and stared down at her infuriated best friend with a gleeful little grin and her hands clasped together.

" That is _so_ sweet. "

Jal rolled her eyes and turned her back on Michelle, angrily stalking away.

" Oh keep the phone for fuck's sake. "

Michelle sobered a little, and called out after Jal.

" Seriously though Jal - why won't you admit that he likes you?"

Jal stopped walking but didn't turn around. Shoulders slumped she replied in a resigned voice.

" Because nobody likes me."

" That's not true - I've seen the guys checking you out loads. " Michelle protested.

" Yeah because they like my tits. Because they like tits in general. Unlike you 'chelle I like to think that personality factors into it a little bit. "

" Oh fuck off Jal, you're not gonna change the subject by pissing me off. Besides, Chris likes your personality, you're his closest friend."

" Exactly. "

Michelle frowned, momentarily confused.

" Exactly what?"

Jal turned around and met Michelle's eyes.

" I'm the best friend, I'm practically a guy to him. I don't know what happened but if he's turning me into one of his many girls then it's just making it fucking weird. I don't know what's going on and I don't want to risk anything by trying to find out. It doesn't matter if I like him back."

Michelle crowed and pointed a finger at Jal.

" Ah! So you do like him."

Jal narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

" Drop it 'chelle. "

Michelle sighed dramatically and tossed Jal's phone back to her. Jal only just managed to react quick enough to catch it.

" Consider it dropped. " she conceded.

" Thank you. Now come on, get off the fucking table. Let's go do something useful - like laugh at the Drama class. "

" Alright but I need the toilet first. "

" Jesus you only just went. " bemoaned Jal.

" Looking this good takes work Jal."

" As long as it's that and not something else. "

…

Chris wasn't exactly sure if he was gonna get kicked out of college if a teacher saw him, so currently he was hidden out of sight behind some lockers, waiting impatiently for Mr Moore to get out of the fucking way and let him get to the fucking stairs.

Jiggling his foot up and down at first he didn't notice his mobile phone vibrating in his pocket, till the horrific sounds of the Pina Colada song reached his ears. Realising the music was emanating from him Chris scrambled in his pocket, desperate to make whatever was playing _that _stop. Pulling out his phone Chris flipped it open and silenced it simultaneously; only to see that he had one new message. Under his breath Chris swore; Maxxie must have put it on as his ring-tone when he was supremely pissed last night. _Wanker. _

As Chris read who the message was from he frowned. Why would Michelle be texting him?

_She's got clarinet practice after lunch so she'll be in the music room. Go talk to her. And I know you like her so tell her that, she thinks you're just pissing around. And by the way, if you fuck her over I'm going to pull on your balls so hard it'll look like you have a grandfather clock between your legs. Michelle. xxxx_

Chris hadn't known it was possible to grin and wince at the same time.

* * *


End file.
